<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ABC's Of Ash's Hidden Talents by VJuniorVasquez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096554">The ABC's Of Ash's Hidden Talents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez'>VJuniorVasquez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(No, it's not a Deja-Vu, it's a brand new fic, re-written and improved!)<br/>All those things that Ash knows how to do...<br/>And that made Gou fall for him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ABC's Of Ash's Hidden Talents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know I had this story published, it's just I never finished it, and I was never convinced of how it was turning out.<br/>So it had to be re-written<br/>Enjoy everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aura</strong>
</p><p>“You are glowing”</p><p>“For Arceus’ sake Ash, not this again”</p><p>It wasn’t the first time the Trainer from Pallet Town brought this topic: He insisted on the fact that, every once in a while, he could see Gou’s body being surrounded by a blue light. Quite frankly Gou was tired of this…</p><p>“You’ve said several times you loved me” Gou said “And I’m so grateful for that, but this ‘light thing’? That’s just ridiculous!”</p><p>“It’s called Aura” Ash explained</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That thing around you, it’s called Aura” Ash confessed and decided that if he wanted Gou to believe his claims, then he better would tell him the whole story.</p><p>So he began, he told him about Lucario, and Sir Aaron, and the tree of life, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and Mew (and the way Gou’s face filled with joy at the mention of the pink legendary Pokemon made his heart flutter)</p><p>“Only if you could see the world the way I do” Ash concluded “All those people and Pokemon, all those lights surrounding them”</p><p>The trainer touched his boyfriend’s cheek and added:</p><p>“And none of them bright as beautifully, not as brightly as your light… Gou”</p><p>His boyfriend looked down, clearly embarrassed and unable to utter a word</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Brush</strong>
</p><p>“Gou, do you have any idea of how to get out of here?” Koharu asked</p><p>Gou remained silent. It was his and Ash’s idea to come to the Ruins of Alph to search for the elusive Unown, Koharu was an unexpected addition to the duo, but their parents thought she could use some fresh air.</p><p>“Gou! Answer me!” The girl repeated, she and her Yamper were getting impatient</p><p>The boy inspected the writing on the ruins, barely illuminated by his flashlight and shook his head</p><p>“I- I don’t know” He stammered “I… I think there’s a clue in here, but… but I can’t see it”</p><p>He felt to the ground, arms crossed over his chest. Ash knew he had to do something, so he hugged his boyfriend from behind</p><p>“Its fine” Ash whispered “You’ll think of something Gou, you always do”</p><p>“But it’s not fine!” Gou insisted “I’m the one who’s suppose to know this stuff”</p><p>Ash decided it was time to use his secret weapon; he put his hands over Gou’s head and started to stroke his hair gently.</p><p>“Calm down…” Ash whispered “You got this”</p><p>Gou felt his boyfriend’s fingers running through his hair, over and over again, slowly drawing circles, spinning around in one direction and then turning the other way quickly. It was so soothing and relaxing…</p><p>And in that peaceful moment, he found clarity</p><p>“I know what to do!” He said, getting up and watching Ash’s huge grin “We need to… turn left! And then…”</p><p>“And then?” Ash demanded</p><p>“Can you… do that a little more?” his boyfriend replied sheepishly, and Ash chuckled</p><p>Ash put his hand over Gou’s head and brushed him, repeating the process, the boy let out a squeal of delight at the sensation</p><p>“Can we please get out of here already? I’m getting so… uncomfortable” Koharu commented </p><p>“Just… a little bit more” Gou pleaded</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Care</strong>
</p><p>“Next time you decide to chase Mew down a rocky cliff” Ash chastised his boyfriend, wrapping a bandage around his left arm “at least make sure it is actually Mew”</p><p>“That Zoroark was… ouch! Very convincing! Ouch!” Gou exclaimed, wincing in pain</p><p>Ash wrapped yet another bandage, and Gou let out a shriek</p><p>“It hurts!”</p><p>“Of course it does! Look at you!”</p><p>“Could you be a little be more gentile, at least?”</p><p>“I’m trying, but it’s hard to do so when I’m mad”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Or I don’t know” Ash mocked, adjusting the bandage again “Maybe the fact that my boyfriend almost died today!”</p><p>“Oh please don’t be so overdramatic… Ouch!”</p><p>“I cannot lose you Gou…”</p><p>“Ash…”</p><p>Gou took his boyfriend’s chin and forced Ash to look directly at him</p><p>“I know you worry about me Ash…”</p><p>“It’s more than that”</p><p>“Fine, I know you <em>love </em>me Ash”</p><p>“It’s even <em>more </em>than just that” The raven haired boy insisted, adjusting the bandage one more time and putting a hand over a cut on Gou’s cheek “I care about you, more than anything in this world, if something happened to you and I weren’t  there to protect you or at least to help you, I would…”</p><p>Ash didn’t finish the phrase, instead focusing on the injuries on his boyfriend’s back. Gou felt a deep pain, both in his back, and in his heart. He would be more careful next time.</p><p>As far as he knew, there was only one Mew in the world. But there was also only one Ash Ketchum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dash</strong>
</p><p>“Come on Pikachu! We’re late!”</p><p>“Pi-Pikachu!” the yellow Pokemon shouted, sprinting as fast as he could</p><p>Ash put all his focus on running. The grocery bags he was carrying made the effort a little more difficult, but he was sure he could get there in time, he had to be there for Gou, he couldn’t leave him alone, not right now!</p><p>Pikachu jumped in front of the doors of the Lab, opening them and letting his trainer enter the building, Ash quickly left the bags on the counter and rushed to his shared bedroom.</p><p>He passed in front of an annoyed Koharu, who shouted at him:</p><p>“He’s not gonna be mad at you, you idiot!”</p><p>“I’m gonna be mad at myself!” Ash replied, huffing</p><p>Ash kept running. During his dash, he managed to break Mr. Mime’s invisible broom, left a scratch with his sneakers on Sakuragi’s desk, and clash with Renji and Kikuna, throwing away the tower of documents the Lab assistants were holding.</p><p>“At least apologize, Ash!” Renji complained</p><p>Kikuna looked at him and said:</p><p>“It’s the same thing every day with these two…”</p><p>Finally, Ash climbed up the stairs and entered his room. Gou was sitting in his bed, looking at something in his phone. Before he could say something, Ash rushed to him and kissed him. The trainer was out of breath, so the kiss didn’t last for long.</p><p>“I thought… I was getting late”</p><p>Gou looked at him surprised</p><p>“Late for what?”</p><p>“I… always… give you… a kiss… before 3 PM” he said, between breaths, and then he immediately fell to the floor, exhausted. Gou looked at him from above and smiled.</p><p>“One of these days, you are going to get yourself injured just for kissing me…”</p><p>“Maybe” Ash replied “But be sure I’ll enjoy that kiss”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Energy</strong>
</p><p>One morning, the duo made another trip to the Galar Region’s Wild Area. The train that was supposed to get them there experienced an unexpected failure, so they walked 5 miles to their destination.</p><p>When they got there, Gou was exhausted, he put his back against a tree and started to drift off, but a shadow kept passing in front of him, interrupting his sleep.</p><p>He lazily opened his eyes and noticed Ash was climbing a tree, so he closed them again.</p><p>He was sure not one minute later, when he woke up, Ash was already half a mile away from his original position.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ash passed in front of him yet again, so Gou got up and caught him in the middle of his sprint.</p><p>“We’ve been walking for hours, Ash! How do you still have so much energy?”</p><p>Ash took his Rotomphone out and explained:</p><p>“I’m not tired! Besides, there are so much interesting things to take pictures of!”</p><p>Gou let out a yawn, and Ash put a hand in his shoulder</p><p>“You can go back to sleep if you want, I’ll finish our research, don’t worry”</p><p>“You are the best” Gou said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and returning to his tree</p><p>Ash finished the research, taking a lot of pictures of all kinds of Pokemon. When Gou woke up, he was finished.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Gou asked, looking at his boyfriend’s face</p><p>Ash yawned</p><p>“A little bit tired”</p><p>Gou rested his body against the tree once more and offered</p><p>“Come here, then…”</p><p>Ash did so, but instead of sleeping, he started to smooch Gou’s face. When he was nuzzling his neck, the boy interrupted him:</p><p>“How in the world do you have so much energy?”</p><p>“You <em>are </em>my energy, Gou” Ash replied</p><p>And before Gou could say something else, Ash gave him a deep, long kiss on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Falsetto</strong>
</p><p>“I failed…” Gou said, looking down to the ground</p><p>He could still hear the laughter of his rival, echoing in his head, the way he dismissed him like he was <em>nothing</em>, the certainty and swiftness in his commands, the precision of his Pokemon attacks.</p><p>And the way he made fun of his “stupid boyfriend” cheering him up from outside the improvised battlefield.</p><p>Gou didn’t know how much time passed until Ash took his hand</p><p>“I know I’m a failure”</p><p>Ash tried to reply, but Gou put a hand over his mouth</p><p>“And there’s nothing you can say” Gou warned “That can make me feel better”</p><p>Technically, Ash Ketchum didn’t say anything, instead, he sang to his boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em>Baby, I see this world has made you sad<br/>
Some people can be bad<br/>
The things they do, the things they say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But baby, I'll wipe away those bitter tears<br/>
I'll chase away those restless fears<br/>
And turn your blue skies into gray</em>
</p><p>“I… never knew you could sing like that” Gou said, admiring his boyfriend</p><p>“I usually don’t do it… I’m not a good singer”</p><p>“Nonsense Ash… You sound perfect”</p><p>Gou came closer to his boyfriend, and smiled</p><p>“I didn’t say you could stop, you know?”</p><p>“Fair enough”</p><p>So, Ash continued…</p><p>
  <em>Why worry</em>
  <em><br/>
There should be laughter after pain<br/>
There should be sunshine after rain<br/>
These things have always been the same<br/>
So why worry now</em>
</p><p>Gou put his head on Ash’s lap, wishing that magical moment would last forever…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Gou</strong>
</p><p>According to Gou, one of Ash’s greatest talents was… well, Gou himself.</p><p>Without Ash, Gou would’ve never survived in the outside world. Heck, he would’ve never <em>met </em>the outside world. He would still be locked up in his room, watching the city and his wonders through the lenses of his security cameras.</p><p>The boy from Vermillion City would always admit it. When he began his journey alongside Ash he was a nervous mess. There he was, in front of him, this fast, strong, athletic, very good looking Champion from the Alola Region, treating him like Gou was <em>someone</em>.</p><p>And not only someone, but someone <em>important. </em>Ash would always be there for him, and all of his energy, his optimism, his desire for adventure ended up rubbing on Gou.</p><p>The crush appeared one day, he didn’t remember exactly when, because Ash was so random and unpredictable, that his heart one day simply decided. Yes, <em>he’s the one. </em>And indeed, he was the one who caught his attention, who received his unending praise, who would light the world and beyond with only his smile and the one who would make him feel that the safest place in the planet was right there, between his arms.</p><p>And the kisses, don’t let him even start on the topic, they’ve been so many, and so different from each other, and every single time their lips parted, Gou just wished for a little more. And Ash Ketchum always delivered.</p><p>Ash made Gou felt like he deserved to be happy, so he made an effort to make Ash as happy as he could.</p><p>Gou learned a lot of skills, and acquired a lot of talents. But he never could have done that if it wasn’t for Ash.</p><p>Turning Gou in the confident young man he was now was Ash Ketchum’s greatest achievement…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Holding</strong>
</p><p>“Dr-dragonite!” Ash said, half chuckling, half choking “C-can’t br-breath!”</p><p>His Pokemon let him loose, apologizing. Ash gave him a mischievous look and commented:</p><p>“Now it’s Gou’s turn”</p><p>“Draaaaa!” The Pokemon exclaimed happily, launching at full speed at the other trainer, who was a few meters away playing with Scorbunny and Pinsir.</p><p>“Wait no! No!”</p><p>Gou’s protests felt in deaf ears, as Dragonite took him up, hugging him and flying high away. He drew several circles in the air.</p><p>“Dra-dragonite! I’m – I’m getting dizzy!”</p><p>“Dra!” The Pokemon flew down and went to his trainer who had his arms extended to the front.</p><p>Dragonite looked at Ash and then at Gou, dropping him and watching how he landed perfectly safe on his boyfriend’s arms.</p><p>“A gift for me?” Ash questioned “How thoughtful, Dragonite”</p><p>His Pokemon simply smiled and flew away.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you?” Gou protested “Tell Dragonite to stop doing that!”</p><p>“You want to get down?” Ash replied, shifting his position</p><p>“No!” Gou exclaimed quickly, hugging his boyfriend’s neck “Just hold me a little more…”</p><p>“As you wish…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Illusion</strong>
</p><p>Gou opened the door of the kitchen and immediately asked:</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Ash was with his palms extended right in front of Koharu, by the look of his face, he was really focused in his task. The girl, as usual, was simply annoyed by his behavior.</p><p>“He’s convinced he can create barriers just like Mr. Mime” the girl explained</p><p>“I’m convinced because <em>I can do it</em>” Ash explained</p><p>“I’m late for school, you dummy” The girl said, getting up “Ow!” She complained, hitting her head against an invisible wall</p><p>“It worked!” Ash cheered</p><p>Gou took a close inspection and touched the invisible surface. There was a psychokinetic wall above Koharu’s head</p><p>“Impossible” He said, looking around and making sure Mr. Mime wasn’t near. He didn’t find him, so he assumed Ash powers were real “Can you do it again?”</p><p>“I can try” Ash repeated the process in front of Gou’s face. A few seconds later, he tried to kiss him, but an invisible wall was in front of him.</p><p>“Absolutely amaz…”</p><p>Gou didn’t finish the phrase. He connected the dots and noticed something didn’t felt right. He made his way out of the kitchen and closed the door.</p><p>Only to slam it open a few seconds later</p><p>“Mime!” Gou heard the Pokemon complain and checked behind the door. Mr. Mime was there, giving him one of his infamous looks.</p><p>“You almost got me” The boy frowned, looking at Ash, who could only smile sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Justification</strong>
</p><p>Gou was about to enter the bedroom he shared with Ash, but stopped as soon as he heard the Trainer chatting on the phone:</p><p>“Your assistant told me about your conditions. I don’t accept”</p><p>He really hated eavesdropping, but there was something in Gou’s mind that forced him to keep listening</p><p>“Ash, be reasonable”</p><p>“I am being reasonable, Brandon” The boy insisted</p><p>Gou thought about the people Ash met in his travels and imagined the “Brandon” he was referring could be no other than the Pyramid King of the Battle Frontier Challenge</p><p> “You know how this works” Ash continued “Either he comes with me or I don’t go there at all”</p><p>Who was Ash talking about? Professor Sakuragi, perhaps?</p><p>“I need both of you in peak physical condition for this Ash, you think he’s ready?”</p><p>“I’ve been on the field with him for so long… Don’t underestimate him”</p><p>‘On the field?’ Gou mused to himself. Definitely it wasn’t Sakuragi. Pikachu, maybe?</p><p>“I’ve met the guy, Ash, and he is rather…”</p><p>“Don’t you dare saying that word. He hates that word and so do I” Ash threatened</p><p>“It’s just… As the Chief of this research, I’m responsible for the safety of both of you”</p><p>“Me and Gou can take care of ourselves, Brandon, believe me”</p><p>“Very well” Brandon replied, and he sounded more convinced this time “I trust your judgment Ash, tell him to pack his bags too and I’ll meet you at the Crown Tundra tomorrow at noon”</p><p>“We’ll be there” Ash replied, finishing the call, and then added “I know you’re there, Gou”</p><p>His boyfriend gulped and stepped out of the shadows</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“It’s fine!” Ash replied sincerely with his characteristic grin “Now you heard the man, pack your bags, we have an awesome discovery to make!”</p><p>But Gou didn’t move an inch</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Ash questioned</p><p>“Did you mean it?” Gou replied, looking down “Do you seriously think I’m ready for whatever this is or…”</p><p>Ash rushed to his side and placed a hand on his cheek, saying:</p><p>“You are methodic and smart; you always have a backup plan for every situation, and always think before heading into danger. You are everything that I’m not, that’s why I need you…”</p><p>Gou smiled and held his boyfriend’s hand. He always knew what to say, how to defend his reasoning, and how to convince Gou of every single one of his dangerous ideas.</p><p>“That’s why I love you” Ash added, grinning again</p><p>Gou pushed him away, blushing furiously</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kindness</strong>
</p><p>“Do you ever catch Pokemon like a normal person?” Koharu questioned, seconds after Gou caught a Zweillous “You know, battling and weakening them?”</p><p>“You’re not the first one who complains about that” Gou admitted</p><p>“I mean, what if you try to catch one but it gets away so many times that you end up with no Pokeballs?”</p><p>Gou remained silent, remembering the Dewgong incident</p><p>“It already happened to you, right?”</p><p>Gou nodded, but immediately explained:</p><p>“Well, I don’t catch <em>all </em>of my Pokemon this way”</p><p>“Don’t mention Scorbunny as an exception”</p><p>“I was talking about Cubone”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“I befriended him first, and then caught him. Coming to think of it…”</p><p>Gou went silent for a second, analyzing something</p><p>“Ash taught me that. He taught me sometimes, is better to earn the Pokemon trust right away, so you can catch it easily”</p><p>“Add it to the long list of things your boyfriend taught you”</p><p>“Yep, that’s just him” Gou admitted, letting Zweillous out and petting him “Incredibly kind, with everyone”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Leisure</strong>
</p><p>While in the Galar Region, the couple was spending some time in a little park outside a city. Gou checked his map again and explained:</p><p>“We now need to take the train at Oxford Station, then walk two miles north, then take another train at Dawson Station, and then…”</p><p>Ash yawned, visibly bored</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry!” Gou exclaimed, offended “I don’t suppose you got a better plan to get us to Spikemuth before sunset, do you?”</p><p>For all response, Ash took his boyfriend by the arms and hugged him tightly, putting his head over his shoulder</p><p>“We can stay here for the rest of the day, how’s that for a plan?”</p><p>“As much as I like the idea…” Gou said, blushing “We need to get to Spikemuth soon”</p><p>“Or you can simply take a rest, you know, enjoy the scenery, breath some fresh air”</p><p>“We don’t have time for that”</p><p>“Rest your head on my chest” Ash insisted</p><p>“<em>I</em> don’t have time for that” Gou countered</p><p>Ash forced his boyfriend to make his way up to his chest, Gou tried to push him away, but Ash had one last thing to say:</p><p>“We can also ask Dragonite to take us to Spikemuth once we’re done here”</p><p>“That’s a good plan, too” Gou commented, starting to fall asleep, hypnotized by the sound of Ash’s heartbeat</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Manners</strong>
</p><p>Ash held the door so his boyfriend could enter the restaurant first. Gou thanked him kindly and Ash responded with a bow. The boy from Vermillion City could only laugh at his boyfriend’s antics</p><p>“Reservation for Ketchum” Ash explained to the waitress. The lady smiled and led the way. Before following her, Ash put his arm around Gou’s waist, making him giggle again</p><p>“Here we are” the waitress indicated, and Ash made another bow, he then rushed to Gou’s side, pulled out his chair and helped him sit at the table.</p><p>Quickly, Ash took a napkin and put it around Gou’s neck</p><p>“I’m genuinely surprised” Gou commented</p><p> “I’ve read some articles online about manners at the table” Ash explained with a blush “I know you… like those things”</p><p>Gou took his chin and planted a soft kiss on Ash’s cheek</p><p>“I love it. Thank you”</p><p><em>“Look at them. How disgusting” </em>a man behind Ash’s chair commented, and the trainer frowned</p><p>“Don’t mind him” Gou quickly said, and Ash nodded</p><p>The waitress came back and asked for their choices, after she left, Gou commented</p><p>“You’re not having dessert? Really?”</p><p>“I was thinking of having a few of your kisses for dessert”</p><p>Gou choked and looked away, incredibly embarrassed</p><p><em>“Really disgusting” </em>the man behind Ash insisted “<em>They should ban their entrance if they are going to be here doing… those things”</em></p><p>Ash’s eye twitched, but he remained calm. He was doing this for Gou…</p><p>During the dinner, Ash behaved in the most mannered way possible: He used the right pieces of cutlery for the food, he didn’t rushed eating, and he didn’t spoke with his mouth full. It was perfect so far.</p><p>The man behind him made another hurtful comment after Ash suggested Gou they could go out for a walk after dinner, and the trainer couldn’t take it anymore. He called the waitress and asked for a paper menu</p><p>“What are you planning?” Gou asked as soon as he saw Ash crafting a cone with the paper</p><p>“I’m going to tell that man what I think of him” Ash replied “and don’t worry; I’m going to do it the most mannered way possible”</p><p>He turned around, put the cone over the man’s head and shouted:</p><p>“WHY DON’T YOU SHUT UP, YOU HOMOPHOBIC PIECE OF SHIT? GO BACK TO THE MEDIEVAL HOLE YOU CRAWL OUT AND ACCEPT, ONCE AND FOR ALL, THAT WE ARE PEOPLE TOO”</p><p>The man looked at Ash, scared. But the trainer wasn’t finish yet</p><p>“WE DESERVE YOUR RESPECT, AND IF YOU’RE SO FUCKING INTOLERANT TO NOT GIVE IT TO US, THEN I’LL FUCKING PUNCH YOU INTO PARALYSIS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER SICKO!”</p><p>“Young man, what do you think…”</p><p>“I DIDN’T SAY I WAS FINISHED, YOU COLLOSAL ASSHOLE. GET THIS INTO YOUR THICK SKULL: STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING SHIT OR I’LL CALL OUT THE GAY SYNDICATE AND WE’LL DROP A FUCKING NUCLEAR GAY BOMB OVER YOUR SHITTING HEAD, YOU FUCK!. Now I’m finished”</p><p>Ash went back to his seat and never looked back. He didn’t care what reaction the man could have after his words. Gou stared at his boyfriend, admiring his bravery.</p><p>And also wondering where the hell he learned so many swear words…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Notification</strong>
</p><p>Gou was tired. Five days searching for Mew in the middle of a kantonian forest, five days without any results!</p><p>Although the reception on his phone was fantastic, he couldn’t complain about that</p><p>
  <em>Voice message (0:24)</em>
</p><p>“Hi Gou! This is Ash! Well, of course you know is me, between the sound of my voice and my face appearing at the left of the message, obviously, it’s me!. Anyway, I hope you’re fine and well, and on the path to discover Mew! I…”</p><p>Gou smiled, but was a little surprised by the sudden interruption of the voicemail</p><p>
  <em>Voice message (0:15)</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry… it’s just… I was calling to tell you something and I… I just forgot! I know it was important, like really important, but I just… forgot”</p><p>Maybe he needed him. Gou considered he should return the call; check on him, at the very least…</p><p>
  <em>Voice message (0:07)</em>
</p><p>“Never mind, I just remembered what it was. It shouldn’t have taken me that long…”</p><p>
  <em>Voice message (0:02)</em>
</p><p>“I love you very much Gou!”</p><p>“You idiot…” Gou said, smiling again</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Overeating</strong>
</p><p>Ash Ketchum was a glutton young man, everyone who had spent at least five minutes with him in a restaurant knew he would eat anything in front of him.</p><p>For Gou, that was a problem, but luckily, he had a trump card: Gou ordered for both of them, and made sure to pick one of the most disgusting plates on the menu.</p><p>When Ash took a look at the dish, he raised an eyebrow</p><p>“Are you embarrassed of me?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You are trying to force me to eat slowly Gou, I can notice”</p><p>“What?” The boy repeated</p><p>Ash rose from his chair and explained:</p><p>“Clemont once used me for an experiment to test how many types of food I can resist. Turns out, the result was a lot”</p><p>Some people turned around, Ash was getting a lot of attention, Gou gulped, and Ash asked:</p><p>“What is this thing called?”</p><p>“Casu marzu” Gou explained, watching how Ash took the little plate “I’m sorry, please don’t eat it”</p><p>Ash wasn’t stopping</p><p>“Ash, is maggot-infested cheese, don’t eat it!”</p><p>In one swoop motion, Ash devoured the plate and made a reverence. The people in the restaurant, who clearly could tell what that dish was, started to clap.</p><p>The trainer from Pallet Town saluted to his audience and sat in his place.</p><p>“Sorry” He said, picking a napkin and wiping his mouth as delicately as he could “But after this cheese bomb, don’t expect any kisses tonight”</p><p>Gou let out a heartfelt laugh. He should have known Ash Ketchum would turn a date into a show.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Picture</strong>
</p><p>“Ash, what’s this?” Gou asked, looking at the trainer’s phone</p><p>Ash knew one of his secrets has been found, and by Gou nonetheless, so he decided to confess:</p><p>“A picture of you”</p><p>“Sleeping” Gou commented, and Ash nodded “And it’s not the only one, I see…”</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“Why do you keep pictures of me sleeping?”</p><p>“It’s just… I’m scared”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“About you and I taking separate roads one day, and I took pictures of you to help me remember how kind and adorable you are…”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“And I know I should have told you sooner about this, but now you are mad at me and…”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you” Gou interrupted, convinced</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said I’m not mad at you, I just think this is a little bit… creepy. I mean, why don’t you take pictures of me doing some other stuff too?”</p><p>Ash snatched his phone from Gou’s hands and explained:</p><p>“That’s because you only saw the folder ‘sleeping’ I also got ‘eating’, ‘training’, ‘battling’ and my personal favorite ‘Gou being cute’”</p><p>The boy from Vermillion City blushed and stared at his boyfriend</p><p>“What?” Ash argued “Is not my fault that you look extremely cute every single day”</p><p>He took another picture and commented:</p><p>“Coming to think of it… There’s a picture of you I always wanted to have”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>The trainer took his boyfriend’s chin with one hand and planted a swift kiss on his lips, with the other hand, he took a selfie. He then checked his phone and said:</p><p>“Perfect. As always”</p><p>Gou was about to die of embarrassment any second now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quest</strong>
</p><p>Sakuragi made a bow to his researchers and hugged them</p><p>“I don’t think I could ever advance this far in my investigations in such short amount of time if it wasn’t for you, my… power couple” he added with a smile</p><p>“Thanks, Professor” Ash said “But… why are you saying this to us now?”</p><p>“Well, that’s the thing… You’ve made so many brilliant, amazing discoveries that I’m not even sure if there’s something else to discover!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I mean, I know both of you have your own dreams, and this Lab is not the place to fulfill them completely so, in a way, I’m relieving you of your duties as researchers”</p><p>“I see...” Gou said, sadness evident in his voice</p><p>“NO!” Ash shouted, surprising the other two people in the room</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No!” Ash repeated “We can’t leave! Not right now!”</p><p>“But Ash… what about being a Pokemon Master?”</p><p>“I don’t care about that! I want to stay here! I want to keep investigating and discovering and travelling and…”</p><p>He remained silent for a moment, but continued</p><p>“And I want to do that with my boyfriend, Professor”</p><p>“Ash, you can keep doing that without my supervision”</p><p>“You don’t get it, Professor. Gou and I met each other because of you, and I want to thank you for that, and I don’t think I thanked you enough, not just yet”</p><p>The trainer from Pallet Town faced his boyfriend and said:</p><p>“So, Gou… Do you want to… keep being my research fellow?”</p><p>“Of course I want to” his boyfriend replied</p><p>Sakuragi smiled at the boys, and silently thanked Arceus. Despite what he said before, he really didn’t know what he would do without his power couple…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ritual</strong>
</p><p>“I pay you my respects, oh great Tapu Koko!” Ash shouted in front of the Ruins of Conflict</p><p>His boyfriend stood behind, not wanting to interrupt the ceremony</p><p>“I thank you for your blessings” Ash continued “For so many fantastic adventures, so many exciting experiences…”</p><p>Suddenly, Tapu Koko appeared right besides Gou. Ash noticed its presence, but continued with the ritual.</p><p>“Oh great Tapu Koko! Let the light of your heart be the lighthouse to my future, let your thunderous energy charge my body and my mind and let the soul of the Tapus be at my side forever…”</p><p>Ash got up, and Tapu Koko nodded approvingly</p><p>“Oh, one more thing” Ash added, now looking directly at the deity</p><p>“Ta?”</p><p>“You better protect Gou too, or I’ll destroy these ruins with my bare hands”</p><p>Both Tapu Koko and Gou froze at the comment, and Ash smiled</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes, then”</p><p>Tapu Koko nodded again, and flew away, conscious that Ash Ketchum was deadly serious.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Snore</strong>
</p><p>“Ash… Ash…” Gou said from his bunk, above his boyfriend</p><p>The trainer didn’t reply. The noises he made in his sleep were becoming intolerable at this point, combined with some undecipherable words he let out now and then. Gou got up from his bed and shook his boyfriend repeatedly.</p><p>“Ash! Shut up!”</p><p>Ash stopped for a second…</p><p>And then started to snore again</p><p>“Ash please… shut up!”</p><p>“Mmvemmmuuu” the trainer replied</p><p>“What’s that?” Gou asked</p><p>“I love you… so much, Gou” his boyfriend responded, letting out another snore</p><p>The trainer from Pallet Town woke up suddenly, with Gou’s lips clashing with his own at full force. He didn’t even complain, when his boyfriend was finished, he went back to his bed and commented:</p><p>“I love you too, Ash”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Go back to sleep, that’s what I said!”</p><p>Ash obeyed as quickly as he could</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Time</strong>
</p><p>They were both lying on that field full of flowers, after Lugia had taken them on another of their monthly trips, when Ash decided to drop a bomb</p><p>“I think I don’t want to be a Pokemon Master anymore”</p><p>Gou stood up and looked directly at his boyfriend’s face</p><p>“If that’s a joke I don’t get it”</p><p>“I’m not joking” Ash admitted “I can change my dream, can’t I?”</p><p>“It’s not just any dream Ash, it’s your childhood dream, your most inner desire, the reason while you were travelling for so many years!”</p><p>“Remember when we met all those months ago? What was your dream back then?”</p><p>“Having Mew as my first Pokemon”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I’ve met this little guy” Gou replied with a smile, looking in the direction of a sleeping Scorbunny</p><p>“The same happened to me” Ash explained “As a matter of fact, I have a new dream”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>“I want to be a Master Researcher! The very best!”</p><p>Gou snorted</p><p>“I don’t think there’s such thing as a ‘Master Researcher’”</p><p>“Still, I’m gonna become that” The trainer explained, and looking sheepishly at his boyfriend, added “With you by my side, I hope”</p><p>“You changed your dream just because you want to spend some more time with me, Ash?”</p><p>“Not just some time Gou… All the time! I want to spend all my time with you!”</p><p>Gou almost fainted with that sweet, unexpected declaration.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Unsafe</strong>
</p><p>“Would you come with me?” Ash asked, looking down</p><p>“No way” Gou replied, convinced</p><p>“Come on Gou, please…”</p><p>“I said no Ash”</p><p>“But Gou… we’re a couple…”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So that means we should do things together”</p><p>“Maybe… But not things like <em>these</em>!” Gou said, pointing down</p><p>Tired of his boyfriend’s excuses, Ash grabbed him by the waist and spun him around, closing the distance between each other’s lips</p><p>“You-you can’t convince me” Gou said, but Ash noticed the stuttering</p><p>“Are you sure I can’t?” The trainer asked, curling his boyfriend’s hair</p><p>“P-pretty s-sure”</p><p>“Absolutely sure?” Ash teased, placing a finger on Gou’s lips</p><p>“Com-completely” Gou confirmed</p><p>“I see” Ash said sadly, letting his boyfriend go and turning around “Then I guess, I’ll wait for you down there”</p><p>Gou nodded, glad that Ash understood</p><p>“Although… It will be a long wait” The trainer added</p><p>“I’m sure you can wait for me for a couple of minutes”</p><p>“A long, lonely wait” Ash emphasized</p><p>Gou huffed, defeated</p><p>A few seconds later, both boys were screaming as hard as they could, going down the side of the mountain at maximum speed, barely hanging on Ash’s improvised sleigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vanish</strong>
</p><p>Ash exited the Circhester City Gym with the hugest grin on his face. For a moment, he thought he was going to lose the match, but quickly realized he shouldn’t have lost faith in his Pokemon</p><p>He looked at Pikachu, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.</p><p>Mr. Mime was walking alongside him, whistling a happy tune.</p><p>Dragonite was drawing circles in the air. The Dragon type Pokemon was surprised to see Ash choosing him for a battle in a rock-type Gym, but gave his best and was one of the keys to their victory.</p><p>“I know you’re there” Ash said into the air</p><p>Gengar quickly appeared out of nowhere, looking down.</p><p>“I know I didn’t choose you today, but don’t worry, you still have an important part to play, ok Gengar?”</p><p>“Gen?” the ghost-type asked</p><p>“I thought you could practice your powers a little bit more”</p><p>“Gen?”</p><p>“You know how…” Ash explained, looking around and lowering his voice “Doing that thing we talked about yesterday”</p><p>“Gen! Gengar!” the Pokemon shouted, grabbing Ash and disappearing with him</p><p>Gengar and his trainer quickly entered the Stadium, looking for their objective. Once they found him, they passed through the crowd and landed precisely at his side.</p><p>Gou suddenly shuddered</p><p>“Feeling a chill?” Ash asked, still in his ‘ghost form’</p><p>Gou almost fainted; he fell to the floor and looked up. Ash and Gengar appeared, giggling like two idiots</p><p>“You’re gonna kill me one of these days” Gou complained</p><p>His boyfriend simply laughed again</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Weakness</strong>
</p><p>Ash’s Pokemon were surrounding the trainer, listening attentively to his instructions, when Gou approached.</p><p>“So I have to find his weakness, I mean, he has to have one, right?” Ash asked</p><p>Pikachu, Mr. Mime, Dragonite, Gengar and Lucario nodded approvingly, and as soon as they saw Gou, they ran away</p><p>“Weird” the boy simply commented “What they were doing?”</p><p>“Helping me with a strategy”</p><p>“I see… So who’s gonna be your next opponent?”</p><p>Ash smiled mischievously</p><p>“You!”</p><p>He tackled his boyfriend to the ground, Gou tried to resist it, but the trainer applied some pressure and the other boy gave up. He looked at Ash. He was still smiling.</p><p>“W-what are y-you doing Ash?” Gou questioned</p><p>“Looking for your weakness” he replied, tickling his boyfriend’s armpits</p><p>Gou looked at him stoically</p><p>“Nothing? Really? How about this?” Ash claimed, trying with his belly</p><p>“I don’t have weaknesses” Gou replied, raising his eyebrows</p><p>“That’s a lie and you know it!” Ash protested, taking off the boy’s shoes and tickling his toes</p><p>Gou didn’t move an inch</p><p>“There’s no way… I tried everything”</p><p>“I told you, I don’t have…”</p><p>“Wait a second” Ash interrupted</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s why your shirt has a long collar!”</p><p>Before Gou could say something, his boyfriend pulled down the collar and started to tickle his neck, Gou tried to get his boyfriend off him, but finally surrendered and started to laugh, while Ash spent the next two minutes engaged in the activity.</p><p>Finally, he let his boyfriend go.</p><p>“I hate you” Gou declared</p><p>“And I love the sound of your laughter” Ash replied</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Xanthic </strong>
</p><p>“Don’t open your eyes” Ash warned, checking every spot in Gou’s hair “I’m not finished yet”</p><p>“I’m going to regret this so much” Gou lamented</p><p>“I can assure you, you look really cute. There, all set”</p><p>Gou tried not to blush after hearing Ash’s comment, and opened his eyes. He looked different with his recently changed blond hair</p><p>“Wait… What about…?” He shouted, panicking</p><p>“Relax” Ash said, moving his hair a little “I didn’t touch any of your red hairs, I got this!”</p><p>Gou frowned, he knew Ash’s intention to change his look was kind, but this… this was too much</p><p>“I’m sorry but… I really don’t like it” he confessed</p><p>“Oh” Ash said, and the disappointment in his voice forced Gou to ask</p><p>“What do <em>you </em>think?”</p><p>“I told you, you look really cute”</p><p>Gou remained silent, ‘cute’ wasn’t really enough, but Ash continued:</p><p>“Not only that, you look handsome, charming, attractive, adorable, delightful… In a word, you look beautiful Gou… as always”</p><p>His boyfriend flustered so much, that he covered his face with his hands and muttered:</p><p>“Leave it like that then… Please”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Yell</strong>
</p><p>“GOOD MORNING KANTO!” Ash shouted, opening the window of his shared bedroom</p><p>Gou turned around in his bed, irritated. Since a few weeks ago, his boyfriend would always wake up before him, and he always would do the same thing: Yelling as loud as he could.</p><p>“GOOD MORNING MY LOVABLE BOYFRIEND!” Ash screamed at the top of his lungs</p><p>“Let me sleep!” Gou protested</p><p>“It’s morning already!”</p><p>“I heard you! I still want to sleep a little more…”</p><p>“Fine…” Ash said, getting out of the room</p><p>Gou turned around in his bed and started to get sleepy, until…</p><p>“WHO WANTS A GOOD MORNING KISS?”</p><p>Gou got out of his bed as quickly as he could, opened the door and launched at his boyfriend. Ash received him with his arms wide open and kissed him with force, ruffling his hair and putting a hand on his back in the process.</p><p>A full minute later, they separated</p><p>“Good… morning… Ash…” Gou said, huffing</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Zacian/Zamazenta</strong>
</p><p>Gou looked up. Eternatus was still in its Eternamax form, a giant hand floating several meters above them. All of his and Ash’s Pokemon were defeated, even Cinderace and Pikachu had fallen to the brutal power of the Gigantic Pokemon.</p><p>He looked at his boyfriend. Ash was smiling.</p><p>“We’ll get out of this” the trainer from Pallet Town said</p><p>“How are you so sure?” Gou questioned</p><p>“We’ll find a way… We always do”</p><p>“I feel so… hopeless” Gou admitted, and Ash rushed to his side and took his hand</p><p>“Then let me be the hopeful one” Ash said “And remember that we’re still here… together”</p><p>Suddenly, both of them got an idea. They looked around and found the two ancient items a few meters ahead. Ash took the sword, and Gou took the shield. They embraced each other and faced Eternatus once more.</p><p>Two howls resonated in the distance, and Gou knew Ash was right.</p><p>They could still win the fight.</p><p>They were still standing.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any favorites, my dear readers?<br/>By the way: Xanthic: related to the color yellow. Man X is a difficult letter!<br/>Also, with this one, I reached 19 fics!<br/>I have a surprise for the 20th, something completely different… and more musical.<br/>In the meantime, comments, reviews, suggestions? Leave them down here.<br/>See you around!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>